


When You're Looking Like This, I Just Can't Resist It

by flowercrownmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Camping Turned Sexual?, Crush, Just boys bein boys, Kissing, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Sneaking, Teasing, blowjob, but with the sexuals, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: "He tried to channel the attraction with badly timed insults and petty fighting, and it worked. They were good friends who insulted each other and annoyed their other friends and nobody suspected a thing. It was boyish and natural and fuck, Michael wants him so badly."OR// Michael has a crush and they're banding with pretty girls in the woods... (The fetus camping fic nobody asked for?)





	When You're Looking Like This, I Just Can't Resist It

**Author's Note:**

> FETUS BABIES HOLLAAAAAA
> 
> Title: Zayn - Fool For You :-)

It was pitch black and the ground was soggy and they only had two tents between the eight of them, but no, Ashton insisted that this ' _is such a good idea! We'll get to know each other and get laid!_ ' Michael didn't tell him or the other two boys that he wasn't interested in the female anatomy, leaving him with a lovely looking girl called Crystal. She was bubbly and fun and sweet  _and_  older than him, and maybe if he was into that kind of thing he'd have been pretty gone for her. Also, Michael didn't understand how they could possibly all get laid with only two tents; what was Ash suggesting? They take it in turns? Classy. But obviously, this was still such a  _great idea_.

Crystal was nice. She had purple hair and studied music, she was loud and flirty and Michael knew she was into him because she wouldn't leave him alone. Ashton was sitting not too far from him, with a girl called Bryana who was trying to break into the modelling world and was possibly almost as tall as the rest of the boys and Calum was on the other side of him, with a girl Michael couldn't even remember the name of, making out. Calum worked fast, he stored the information away.

Luke Hemmings was across from him. That's someone Michael  _would_ like to sleep with. Luke. Lukelukeluke. Blonde, blue-eyed, leggy Luke. Michael didn't want to think of his crush as pathetic, but it was. Luke was gorgeous, talented, presumably straight, and so far out of his league that Michael wanted to tear his own hair out. He tried to channel the attraction with badly timed insults and petty fighting, and it worked. They were good friends who insulted each other and annoyed their other friends and nobody suspected a thing. It was boyish and natural and fuck, Michael wants him so badly.

"Hey," Crystal said from his side, tucking a piece of dyed hair behind her ear and stroking his knee slightly. He smile was warm. "You okay? You seem pretty quiet." She was lovely, was the thing. Michael sort of felt bad that he was unintentionally leading her on. Michael smiled awkwardly at her and tightened his arm around her shoulders. He looked back across the bonfire to stare at Luke again, only to look directly into his eyes. He kept eye contact for a few seconds, ignoring the girl pressed to his side and the smiling pretty girl staring at Luke, and quietly sighed to himself.

"Yeah, I'm good."

His crush was really pathetic. When Calum had first introduced him to Luke, Michael was kind of mean, instantly seeing the attraction and the fact that Luke was just his type, and Luke opened his mouth and jesus fucking christ, Michael needed Luke to not be in the band because something would definitely go wrong. They spent time alone, writing music, doing covers, playing video games, and the attraction progressed the more time they were together, until Michael was sitting next to the blond one day, sides pressed together, and he realized that not only did he really want to fuck him, but he didn't want to leave his goddamn side. It just got worse from that point.

Three weeks ago, when they found Ashton and practically forced him to join their band, it started to get easier. Instead of spending so much time alone, they all started to get close and hang out as a group. It was easier to pretend when there were other people watching him too, it was easier to pretend that he wasn't putting his position in the band at risk by falling for his friend, the lead singer. Because if the boys did know, if  _Luke_ knew, it would be Michael who'd have to leave the band. He wasn't even that great at playing guitar, he was the least good-looking and he was antisocial and awkward and had too many mental issues to count- why was he even in the band in the first place, honestly? The guys were nice though, they wouldn't just kick him out for a few gay feelings, no, they'd try to make him feel better and get him more involved, making things for Luke sufficiently awkward, and eventually Michael and Luke would probably stop speaking, and Michael wouldn't be able to take it anymore and he'd just leave anyway.

He really wished he could just be attracted to Crystal and have things be normal.

"Hey Mike?" Luke asked from across the fire, making him look up quickly. "Think we need more shit to burn, wanna help find some wood or something?"

He blinks, looking to the forest next to them- pitch fucking black upon more pitch fucking black, and then back to Luke. Who's pouting and blinking frantically at him in some attempt to flutter his eyelashes. He sighs. The shit he does for this pretty boy.

"Sure." He says, pulling a half sorry face at Crystal. "Won't be long." From the corner of his eye he see's Luke kiss his girls cheek and does the same to Crystal before getting up.

She grabs his hand, staring at him before smiling and saying, "Hurry." He turns to go again but she turns him back. He holds back from rolling his eyes. "It'll be worth it if you do." He wants to cringe but smiles at her, speed walking towards Luke before grabbing his elbow and leading them into the forest.

"Jeez man, what's the rush?" Luke laughs, turning on his phone flash light and shining it on the floor in front of them. Michael keeps hold of his elbow just in case. "Wanna get back to your girly friend?"

"Shut up," Michael snorts. "Says you. Blondie seems obsessed with you."

"Mmm. Kind of annoying." He replies, which takes Michael by surprise a little. "How's Crystal? Ash thought she'd be just your type."

In a perfect world, he thinks. "She's nice enough." He shrugs. "Told me she'd make it worth it if I hurried back or something." Luke stops briefly and then continues again.

"You gunna fuck her?" He asks briskly. Michael chokes.

"Jesus Luke! You can't just ask that!"

"Why?" He laughs. "Are you?"

"No!" He steps over a particularly large piece of tree. "She's not my type."

"Nobody is your type." Michael stays silent. "Literally, name one person you'd even go on a date with?"

_You._

"Fuck off," He mumbles, "I'm cold."

"Oh, talk about avoiding the subject." Luke laughs, shoving him with his shoulder. The light shows they've reached an opening in the trees that the moonlight comes down on, and it's pretty and glossy, the stars shining above them. Michael stares for a minute, and when he looks back at Luke, he's being stared at.

"What?" He asks softly, shrugging.

Luke shakes his head. "Let's sit here for a bit. Stargaze."

"Thought we needed fire stuff?"

"Nah," He admits easily. "Just wanted to escape for a bit. Situation is a bit annoying."

"True." Michael agrees, sitting against a smaller tree that gives him a really good view of the opening above them. He looks at the stars for a minute before looking at Luke, who's still standing in the same place, arms crossed and staring.

Michael raises an eyebrow. Luke just huffs and shoves him over, plonking onto the muddy floor next to him and shuffling so they're pressed against each other and he could lean against the tree too.

Michael blinks at him, shoving him back lightly.

"You picked the tiniest tree!" Luke complains.

"Take a hint, Hemmings." Michael snorts with laughter as Luke stumbles to try and get up again, looking borderline hurt and also slightly amused. Michael laughs harder and grabs his hips to pull him back down, letting Luke fall into him almost painfully, and then they fall silent.

It's late, dark, and the sky is beautiful. But it's fucking _freezing_. He wraps his arms around himself, regretting not grabbing a jacket when they left the tent area and came out here. Hell, he thought they'd be getting firewood and going straight back. This is Luke's fault. He looks beside him to Luke's stupidly tall, jacket covered body, and locks his jaw.

"Give me your jacket."

"What?! No!" Luke hugs it closer to himself. "It's freezing, you should've brought your own."

"I didn't know you'd want to romantically stargaze with me or some shit!" Luke flushes quickly, and dark, and Michael can't help but break into a smile. "Aw, Lukey, don't be embarrassed. I have a crush on you too." He says jokingly. Luke hits him in the chest and whines, frantically pulling himself out of the jacket and throwing it at his face.

"Fuck you." He mumbles dejectedly, leaning back onto the tree as Michael slides one arm at the time through the woolly jacket. It's a size too big for him and gives him major sweater paws, but it's warm from the heat of Luke's body. Smells like his aftershave, too. He's so fucking gone for Luke it should be illegal, he thinks as he snuggles more into the fabric and leans back into the tree. "Now I'm cool."

Michael leans closer to him, whispering, "Suck it up." Luke hits him harder, whining again but still laughing. Michael grabs him to stop him thrashing and pulls him back, too hard, so the blond falls against him. Luke takes it as some sort of invite for a cuddle, and tries to snuggle into the jacket with him. "If you wanted to get me alone just to feel me up it would've been nice to know."

"Asshole." Luke mutters, putting his hands on Michael's back so they'll warm up faster. He may as well be in Michael's lap at this point- not that Michael is even close to complaining. Luke's head goes to the crook of his neck, looking at the stars once again. He shuffles to get comfy, let's Luke shuffle closer yet again, and then puts an arm around Luke's shoulder and sighs, looking at the stars too.

"What're you thinking?" Luke asks after a few minutes. He glances down, see's how closes their faces are, and then nonchalantly looks back up like he isn't affected.

"I'm thinking you'd be a clingy girlfriend."

"Shut up, oh my God!" Luke whines, nudging him without any force behind it. "I'm manly as fuck."

"Sure, princess." Michael whispers, messing up his hair. He bites his lip, because the nickname came so naturally he's lucky it was relevant to the conversation. "If you're so manly maybe we should switch positions."

He feels Luke look up at him again, and in a suggestive whisper, gets the reply, "Maybe this position feels good for me." Michael can't help but laugh. Luke pulls back with a pout, huffing before beginning to climb all over him. Michael laughs even harder, and Luke settles in his lap, properly cuddling him. They've never been like this, and despite how calm and collected he's acting on the outside, his heart beat is telling an entirely different story.

If he could have any superpower, he'd have the ability to read Luke's mind right now.

A few minutes pass where they say nothing, looking up yet again.

It throws him off when Luke asks without looking at him, "So if it isn't Crystal- who all of use thought would be a 10 for you- what is your type?"

"You're still on that?" Michael sighs, trying to avoid the subject more out of nervousness that anything else.

"I wanna know." He whispers, still not looking. Michael has a feeling (maybe a hope) that he's blushing.

He treads carefully. "Someone who's nice," He opens with, a lack of pronoun trick he learnt from watching interviews of One Direction. *cough* Harry *cough*, "Someone who... I don't know, I just click with without trying too hard." He shrugs.

"And you don't click with Crystal?" He asks again. Michael rolls his eyes, but Luke is continuing before he can answer. "Because she isn't your type. Looks wise? What catches your eye when you first see someone then?"

Fucking Luke. Michael could fucking strangle him. "I don't know, Luke." His voice shows his annoyance. "Someone hot?" He begins to ramble. "Nice smile, nice thighs, someone I can throw around who can give it back-"

"You wanna be thrown around?" He asks in shock, looking up for the first time this whole conversation. Michael shrugs, doesn't look back at him. "What else?"

"Why do I feel like you're edging for me to say something?"

"Maybe I am." Luke replies, still looking at him.

Michael swallows, licks his lips and this time slowly continues, "Someone who knows how I am and likes it," His heartbeat is so fast he can feel it beating in his neck. "Some I can joke around with, but wanna have sex with at the same time- I don't know, you're pressuring me! Why do you wanna know?"

"Are any of the girls back there your type?" He asks finally.

Michael swallows. "No."

He looks at Luke, who's hesitated now. The blond looks back before asking, "What about Cal?"

Michael's eyebrows furrow. "What?"

"Calum your type?"

"What the fuck, Luke? No!"

"Ash?"

He's fucking petrified, half wants to say yes just because he knows what the question after this'll be. Was this the reason for the walk? Is his crush that obvious? Did Luke ask him here to find out the truth about his sexuality or something? Surely everyone was too busy with their own girls to notice he wasn't all that into Crystal.

"No, Luke." He says. "We should go back before they worry about where we are, you know."

Luke shuffles in his lap, still looking straight at him as he asks. "What about me?"

"What?" He asks, purely to buy time as he tries to think of something that can get him out of this. 

"Am I your type?" Michael doesn't answer. Instead, Luke leans forward slightly, pushing their foreheads together as he breathes Michael's air. His heart is pounding. He couldn't answer it even if he wanted to now. Luke tilts his head up like he's going in for a kiss, and Michael leans into him too, but Luke stops just before they kiss. "Am I?" Michael still says nothing, squeezes his eyes closed. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Michael croaks in a whisper, lips just brushing Luke's when he talks. He can hardly breathe, never mind answer a question.

"Am I your type?"

He leans in again, like they're gunna kiss, and Michael can't take it anymore; "Yes. Okay, yes. You're my type." Michael doesn't even give him the time to gloat as he puts a hand to Luke's neck and makes their lips press together, glad when Luke seems to want to kiss him just as badly, opening his mouth inviting and tilting his head at an angle.

Luke kisses like he sings; puts his everything into it, can't stop moving around and fidgeting, nervous but out there, loud with his movements. He straddles Michael's lap and without warning starts rocking his hips, Michael's mouth opening in surprise. It's used to an advantage.

Michael's so glad Luke has balls, because he could've never have initiated this. Rejection is something he's terrified of- especially from someone he really likes. And with Luke rubbing his hips down like this he  _really,_  really likes him.

Luke seems to feel similarly, "You look so gorgeous in my jacket." Michael feels a shiver run through him as his head goes to the crook of Luke's neck; kissing softly as Luke's hips continue to do their damage. "Makes freezing my dick off worth it for sure." He snorts a laugh against Luke's neck. "Don't laugh at me! I'm trying to seduce you!"

"Just fuckin' kiss me, you idiot."

Luke giggles and brings their faces together again, stroking the small bit of stubble growing on Michael's jaw. Michael grabs hold of his hips and pulls him forward, the blond squeaking in surprise, and then slips his hands up Luke's shirt as he rolls his hips.

"Oh, Jesus." Luke mumbles into his mouth, and his hands begin travelling down. Michael can hardly breathe, part of him thinks he fell asleep next to Crystal and this is all just some dream he's having. Would be awkward to wake up next to her after this.

His hands are freezing when they touch the skin between his jeans and t-shirt, making him hiss, but then Luke is kissing his harder, pulling the button of his jeans undone. The zip that follows is louder than their breathing somehow.

A hand softly grazes over his boxers, his breath catching. Luke kisses the side of his mouth chastely before pulling back, scooting off his lap and onto his knees in front of him. Michael rests his head back against the tree and watches him.

Luke leans forward slowly, teasingly, and kisses the top of Michael's boxers, pulling his jeans down and out-of-the-way. With one hand movement, his dick is out. Luke is biting his lip when he looks up again.

"You look like you're expecting something." He whispers teasingly. Michael smiles, whether it's in awe or disbelief, he has no idea.

"I'm expecting you to show me what your smartass mouth can do."

"Prick," Luke laughs, looking down at his dick, leaking against his stomach, and then meeting his eye again. "Don't expect greatness, I imagine I'm not that good at it." Michael shakes his head, but before he can speak Luke is already leaning down, hesitating before slowly taking hold of his dick and guiding it towards his lips. Michael doesn't even realise he's holding his breath until Luke gives a small kitten lick and he has to sigh.

A second doesn't even go by before Luke goes for it, taking half straight down and moving his head up and down like his life depends on it. Michael makes a small noise of surprise, threading his fingers through Luke's perfectly formed quiff (something he's sure Luke will be annoyed at later) and biting his lower lip. What he lacks in technique he more than makes up for in the need to please, Michael quickly finds out.

It's sloppy and wet but so, so good because all he has to do is look down and his fucking crush- hell, someone who's one of his best fucking friends (the hottest, not that he'd ever tell his other friends that) is in a position he can still hardly believe. He's wanted this probably more than he's wanted anything ever since he met Luke, and now here they are.

Luke goes down further, more moaning, tries to go even further and then pulls back quickly, coughing. Michael see's stars. "Fucking Christ, Hemmings." He breathes heavily, watching him wipe his mouth before leaning back down, kissing the head softly.

"Coulda just gotten this from that Crystal bitch." Luke says, jerking him as he talks, still with his lips just close enough to kiss it. His voice sounds wrecked, and Michael might actually be in love.

"Yeah well, I wanted it from you."

Michael watches him smile shyly, a much-too-innocent smile in the situation, and then he says, still fucking wanking him off, "She probably knows how to do it better."

Michael rolls his eyes on instinct. Luke, as gorgeous,, headstrong, pretty, smart and fucking _beautiful_  as he is, has always seemed to be insecure; ever since they met.

"This is fucking perfect," Michael says in reply, stroking through the strands of Luke's ruined quiff. " _You_... are just fucking  _perfect._ "

Luke smiles wide, still not looking up at him, and without warning takes him down again, kissing more than sucking, hands all over Michael's still jean clad thighs, squeezing and stroking. The noises slipping past Michael's lips should be embarrassing, but he can't bring himself to care. He watches, can't bring himself to look away, as Luke's blue eyes water, and the indents of his cheek bones move showing how fucking sculpted his facial structure is, as his hair falls over his face and makes his nose scrunch up.

The familiar tight feeling in his gut takes him by surprise, and without thought he takes hold of Luke's hand closest to him and squeezes, Luke lacing their fingers together and squeezing back.

"M close." He forces himself to whisper, Luke humming in reply but not stopping his movement. Michael squeezes his hand harder without realising, biting his lip, and it feels as if the euphoria rushes through his whole body when he comes; travels right from the top of his head and sinks down until his stomach is clenched and he's literally coming into Luke's mouth.

Luke doesn't even pull off, chokes, sure, but doesn't let it deter him at all. He keeps going to an extent that Michael eventually has to pull him up, head still back against the tree and trying to get his breath when Luke collapses on top of him, crawling onto his lap again. This time his lips are puffy, and his hair is absolutely fucked (Luke may kill him) and Michael may be a little more in love that he was before.

When Michael realises Luke is now soft too, he can't help but ask- equal parts teasing and gloating, "Did you get off just from blowing me?"

"Shut up," Luke croaks, "You sound hot when you moan."

Michael lifts his chin and kisses him, ignoring the salty taste- not all that bothered by it really, and sighing when he hears a familiar voice shouting in the distance. "Perfect fucking time, Ash, thanks." He sighs. Luke smiles softly and kisses him again, pulling back when the shout is louder and trying to fix his hair. Michael stands and does his jeans up properly, dusting the dirt from the back of his jeans. He blinks at the muddy patches on Luke's knees. "Well..."

"What?" Luke says in panic.

Michael licks his lips and looks at his knees and back up again, Luke frantically looking down, staring for a second, and then looking up at him wide-eyed and slightly panicked. He dusts them off, looking at the slightly darker patches now, and then shrugs.

"This is so fucking obvious." Michael whispers to him as Ashton's voice is still getting louder, shouting their names now. Luke bites his lip before giggling, Michael smacking him before laughing quietly too. Within seconds they're kissing again, Michael still trying to fix Luke's hair as they do.

"Michael! Luke! Where the fuck are you?!"

Luke pulls back quickly, Michael shouting, "Here!" Because Ashton is right there anyway. He's proven correct when Ashton steps through some tree's with his phone torch light, scowling at them. "Luke fell over."

Ashton shines the light on Luke; dirty knees, fucked hair, swollen lips, Luke, and then shines it back on Michael. Nothing is said.

Nothing is said for so long is gets slightly awkward, and then, miraculously, "You okay Luke?"

"Could be worse." Luke says, voice still just slightly off. "Quite ready to sleep, to be honest." Ashton just sighs, and Michael wishes, absolutely wishes, he could see the boys facial expression, but the light shining on them doesn't let him.

"Follow me back, I don't trust you not to get lost or something." He mumbles before turning around. Luke, softly but silently, takes hold of Michael's hand, and begins pulling him along. Luke is still trying to fix himself up as they walk, and Michael has to hold back snorts when they get back to where the tent is, as everyone but Ashton seems oblivious even though it's  _obvious._

The sleeping arrangements turn out beautifully, because even though they have girls pressed up against their sides, they somehow managed to get next to each other too, and when Crystal falls asleep Michael turns over to see Luke already facing away from his girl, smiling, and waste's no time in pressing a mostly-silent kiss to his lips and wrapping up around him.

It's when everyone else wakes up before them that people become less oblivious.

(At least they've made some good female friends in the long run, and Calum got to make out with someone. The banding trip is considered a success overall.)


End file.
